The mobile phone has become a popular consumer item. A large number of features and functions have been added to the mobile phone beyond its original mobile voice communication capability such as, for example, digital still and video cameras to take still and motion pictures, short message service (SMS) and multimedia messaging service (MMS) capabilities to support text and multimedia messaging, address books, organizer and calendar functionality, call record information and ring tone melodies, to name only a few. As each new function is added, the amount of personal digital data stored in the mobile phone increases. Changing from one mobile handset to another becomes a major undertaking due to the volume of data that must be left behind, or the effort required to transfer the information from the old handset to the new handset. In worst case situations, the user finds themselves re-entering information that could not be electronically transferred.
In some cases, standards and/or software supporting such transfers of information do not exist, may be too intimidating, or may be too difficult for the typical mobile phone user to attempt.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.